Heart Feels Like Its Soaring(Though That Might Be From The Blood Loss)
by IsItDead
Summary: Dean goes on his first solo hunt and when John and Sam go on a hunt of their own Sam gets injured. John/Sam Daddy!cest Slash Incest Underage(Sam is 14)


Heart Feels Like Its Soaring (Though That Might Be From The Blood Loss)

Sam gasps as his father's cock presses into his body. He's so stretched by its girth, but the fullness makes him feel complete. As John begins to move Sam knows that they were always meant to end up like this.

* * *

There is blood all over Sam and John's heart clenches in his chest. The creature's claws had cut deep. He begs his son to stay with him.

Sam is going into shock from the blood loss.

He should never have brought Sam with him on the hunt.

* * *

Sam trembles as his father kisses him for the first time. It is probably a good thing that he is lying in bed because of his injury, for he does not think that his knees would have been able to hold him at that moment.

His heart is soaring in his chest.

* * *

Bobby calls John on the phone in their room to tell him about a potential hunt nearby. John was going to stay at the motel with Sam while Dean is gone on his first solo hunt, but he's already going stir crazy.

John watches Sam as he listens to Bobby. His son is lying on his stomach on the bed the boy shares with his brother (if Dean were here) reading a novel.

John finds himself tracing his eyes over Sam's form in way that a father should never look at his son.

He tells Bobby that he'll take the hunt.

* * *

Sam whimpers into the kiss as one of his father's fingers breeches his body. It doesn't hurt exactly, but the stretch feels weird.

He isn't able to think about it much, though, because his father continually ravages his mouth with kisses.

His father stretches him thoroughly and he soon finds himself rocking back onto three fingers.

* * *

Sam's injuries are bad enough that John needs to take him to a hospital. He hates waiting outside as the doctors stitch his son up.

He will never be able to live with himself if Sam is not okay.

* * *

John parks his truck and Sam quickly climbs out of it. They check and double-check their weapons.

John finds himself stepping close to Sam to fix the collar of the boy's jacket.

Sam tilts his head back to look up into John's eyes. His father's breath caresses his face.

They're standing so close together.

John suddenly pictures himself pushing Sam against the truck and kissing the life out of him. Sam could wrap those legs around his hips and they could grind together.

Sam's pupils are wide and John wonders if he knows what John had been thinking.

John feels like a very bad father for imagining those things about Sam. He makes himself step away.

* * *

John carefully grinds their erections together as they kiss, wary of the healing wounds on Sam's torso. They don't want the stitches to open up.

He smiles as Sam moans into the kiss.

* * *

They're careful, but the monster gets the jump on them anyways. John manages to kill it, but not before its claws tear into Sam's flesh.

John leaves the dead creature where it fell, rushing back to the truck with his paling son in his arms.

* * *

John kisses Sam deeply as he lines his cock up. If they do this there will be no going back.

Sam begs him to do it and John realizes that there was never any chance of turning back.

* * *

Surprisingly, Sam does not argue when John tells him that they have a hunt. He is quiet and helpful as they prepare.

John wishes that Sam would always follow his orders this well. He wonders what other things his son would listen like this for. The thought makes something stir in his stomach, so he puts it away for later.

* * *

Sam has to stay in the hospital for a couple of days as he heals and John stays right there with him, rarely leaving his bedside.

He feels relief when he is finally able to take his son back to the motel. He's glad to be away from all of the strangers, he wants Sam all to himself. He tries to not analyze that trail of thought.

* * *

They call out for each other as they are overtaken by their orgasms. The moment is perfect and it seems to stretch on for an eternity.

They cling tightly to each other as they come down. They don't know how exactly to go forward in this new relationship of theirs, or how it will affect hunting, or how they'll hide it from Dean.

But neither of them are willing to give it up so they'll face these things together.

* * *

Dean is so happy that John is letting him go on a hunt by himself. He is eighteen and he is ready to face monsters without his father's help.

He gives Sam a tight hug goodbye. Dad will take good care of him. He just hopes that they won't have one of their big fights. Sam at fourteen is much harder to handle than he was just a few years back.

He gets into the Impala and drives away from the motel. It's good to be on the road.

* * *

Sam is looking up at John with those wide, hazel eyes of his. John's gaze flickers from those beautiful eyes to Sam's lips. He suddenly wants to know what they taste like.

Somehow he ends up cradling Sam's face in his palms, tilting his head back, gently, even though it was not a head injury. He locks eyes with Sam and slowly leans forward to slant his mouth over his son's.


End file.
